Talk:Nobanion
In the sourcebook The Vilhon Reach (sourcebook) he is neutral. Is there anything known, why and when he changed to Lawfull Good? From what is there described he and his worshippers seemed to be more neutral, for example living on principles of nature itself, like only the strongest and fitest should survive. (Historicus 12:53, 19 November 2008 (UTC)) :AFAIK Nobanion became Lawful Good with the advent of 3e. I presume he switched his Neutral stance while fighting against Malar during the Time of Troubles and beyond. So storywise it may have made more sense to make him of good alignment as an antagonist to the chaotic evil Malar. Even though I have to agree with you that he is IMO one of the purest neutral deities by basic design. :Following statement regarding paladin orders from the [http://www.wizards.com/dnd/files/Dos_Donts.zip Faiths and Pantheons Web Enhancement Deity Do's and Dont's] may shed some more light on the whole affair: :BlackZen 16:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Nobanion became Lawful Good back in 2E. As per Powers and Pantheons. It fits right about the time he moved to the Beastlands and stopped being a Prime power. (Bloodtide 02:03, 20 November 2008 (UTC)) :::Should there be a section on the 'real world' source. Nobanion obviously has inspiration from Aslan from the Chronicles of Narnia. They are different, but it would be interesting to add it to the article. Still, I don't know the policy of adding real world things to articles.Paladincarvin 19:08, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::: I would think that we should not added 'real world' inspirations and sources. We generally stick to in-game lore. That ''would be appropriate for a Wikipedia article on Nobanion on the other hand. 19:25, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Titles of Nobanion How about we remove all the terms 'The Lion King'- I've never seen that be his title (although it makes sense, to a degree) but it ends up bringing up images of the movie. Nobanion has two very nice titles already.paladincarvin@gmail.com 21:03, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :"He is known as Lord Firemane, the King of the Beasts, and the Lion King." Source: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20010606a More of the Divine, p. 9 In The Vilhon Reach he is also knwon as The Lion God of Gulthmere. I do not understand whats the problem with Nobanion having a title as Lion King. He is a lion god, that's the end of it. This other movie stuff is a complete different fictional story wich has nothing to do with the realms and D&D Worlds, so who cares if there is something else out there? It's not, that the realms did not use names and titles, wich did not allready exist somewhere else. I don't think that we should care where they got their inspiration from, it matters only for the wiki that some infos exist in a context and relation with the FR.Historicus 17:26, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ::Since we have a source for the title, let's reference it and keep the title. Sound good? 22:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm... it's a fair cop. Alright. But I do think the other titles sound more impressive, at least in our tongue. But I guess this isn't poetry, this is information.paladincarvin@gmail.com 07:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) One other piece of evidence: Faiths and Pantheons calls him the Lion King on page 103: :::StarSword 04:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC)